


Until You

by angelus2hot



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: The Phantom gives thanks.





	Until You

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Until You  
>  **Fandom:** Phantom of the Opera (2004)  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Phantom/Christine Daaé  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 209  
>  **Summary:** The Phantom gives thanks.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Numbers Challenge](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2303461.html) for the number 777 at 1_million_words

Christine awoke to find her side of the bed was already growing cold. _Where was he?_ She put on her dressing gown as she slipped out of bed to go in search of her wayward husband.

She found him sitting in front of the piano staring out into space. 

“What are you doing, my love?” She slid her arms around his shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on the back of his neck.

“Giving thanks.” He whispered quietly.

A look of confusion graced her face. “Why?”

He grabbed her hand and gently kissed her palm. “It’s been seven hundred and seventy-seven days since you married me.” It was a fact that still had him in awe of her.

Christine placed her hand on his ravaged cheek as she smiled softly. “Are you keeping count?”

“Yes. I’m thankful for every day I have with you.” He reached around, grabbed her by her waist and pulled her onto his lap. “In all of my life I never had much to be thankful for... until you.” With a look of wonder still in his eyes he leaned his head down and kissed her sweet lips.

Over the many years that followed the Phantom and Christine had a lot to be thankful for.


End file.
